Where worlds collide
by Schreiberin44
Summary: SPOILERS!This story is based on episode 1x22 and 1x23. Casey lost everything in this fire. Everything he had ever cared for. Everything he had ever loved. How could the world still be turning if his own world had stopped? How should he be able to live in this world without her? Can Severide save him when the only thing on his mind is revenge?


Wow what can I say? I just watched last nights episode...I can't believe it. Casey's reaction as the doctor told him Hallie had past...I am still...and then the preview for next week...  
I AM THRILLED!

I just LOVE this show and I love how Jesse Spencer plays Casey. The way he is able to be the depressed Casey and then boom he is smiling, joking, laughing, his eyes are sparkling...he is a damn great actor. Casey was happy for the first time in what? 10 episodes? And than this happened! Can't believe it. How should he live through it? Yes I do love the whole storyline.

I don't think I am the only one disappointed with Mills comforting him in the end right? Okay yes he is a nice guy and I felt like he truly meant it like that but I mean why can't there be more Casey / Severide in this show? I was so thrilled that they walked in together to save Hallie.

Yeah and now I was thinking...some of you may now from "A hero in need" that I became a mother 3 weeks ago and that I don't have too much time left at the moment but right now my little baby girl is sleeping and so I used the time to write, as I love to.  
I plan this story as a 2 chapter story. First one goes with this episode, next one with the next.

To all of you who do not know my story's: English is NOT my first language but I am trying my very best to write as good as I can but your grammar is always giving me a hard time so be patient :o)

Storyline is explaining from the episodes, so not much to say here. I will use some of the things of the episodes and some other things I would have loved to see.

Oh and one little thing...I think I am falling in love with the spinoff. The blond police officer (OFFICER BARNS)...WWWOOOOOOWWWWW... ;o)

**Chapter 1 – Giving everything for her**

Casey had felt complete for the first time in such a long long time as he had opened his eyes in the morning just to spot Hallie getting dressed. She was so beautiful. During all the time they have spent apart he had done his very best to live through it. He had always thought that he had played his role well until Severide had called him on it.

_Flashback:_

"Casey what the hell is going on with you?" Severide said after Casey had snapped at him in front of the whole crew. Again. Sure they had always had their differences but right now Severide knew that it had nothing to do with him. Casey was more introverted then normal. He hadn't seen him laugh in what felt like forever. When they had shared a drink in a bar after shift with the crew Casey was barely talking like he was the whole day. When something went wrong during a call or inside the house Casey was boiling a lot faster then normal. When someone shared a good joke everyone was laughing except of Casey. Something was really off.  
"Nothing. Just...forget it."

"No. Just tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing is going on Severide."

"Really? Because you are walking around here like a shadow of yourself. Have you looked in a mirror recently? You have lost weight, haven't you?"

"I am doing my workouts so nothing you should worry about."

"You look like hell Casey!"

"Yeah thanks for the compliment. Anything else or are you done?"

"No I am not done. You are barely talking anymore and when you are talking you are screaming at me or at one of your man. I think you are losing it and I want to know why."

"I am not losing it. Every thought about that maybe it would piss me off when you fast track MY candidate?"

"This is not about Mills, this isn't even about us. Your face is looking like a plastic mask for weeks now. Is it because of Hallie?"

"Leave her out of this!" Casey had snapped way to fast.

"How are you holding up?"

"Hallie and me...it's over okay so just skip it."

"The two of you...it has been a really long time."

"Severide it's none of your business."

"No it's not but if things go south in this fire house because my fellow Lieutenant is troubled like you are at the moment it's absolutely my business. I will pick you up after shift."

"To do what?"

"Boxing...it's helping a lot. And after that you can get drunk until you can't talk anymore I will take care that you will get home safely."

_-End of Flashback-_

_CFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFC FCFCCFCFCFC_

Casey smiled as he tugged Hallie back in bed kissing her passionately. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. For the first time in all the months he hadn't felt anything else than completely happy.

"I have a request." Casey said with a smirk.  
"Yeah what's that?"

"We don't move from this spot for the entire day."

"Can you skip your shift?"

"I will just have truck pick me up here if we get any calls."

"I don't think these boxers are going to stand up against a fire."

"I just call out orders from the spot. Cruz grab a 2 and a half, Mouch put down the sandwich."  
"In 24 hours and 1 minute I wanna be right back here." Hallie had gently whispered.

"Deal!"

How much this conversation would mean for his entire life...

_CFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFC FCFCCFCFCF_

As Hallie had dropped him off at the firehouse he had already made a plan in his head. He would buy a snack and surprise Hallie in the clinic. For the next day he had arranged a spot in a fancy restaurant to ask her the question of all questions again. He knew that he was speeding down the road fast but they had been engaged and during the last days he had recognized that he couldn't loose her again. They would find a way to plan their future, with children or without, he just wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. They where just meant to be and Casey knew that he would never let her go again.

Casey had to smile as Hallie spotted him in the clinic, her eyes sparkling with joy. How much he loved her like this. How much he had missed seeing her like this. He had watched her for a second as she had talked to a patient, calmed her down. She was a great person. Maybe the best person he had ever met.

They had shared the snack outside on the car but it hadn't mattered a thing. They had enjoyed every single second and said their goodbyes passionately. He hadn't told her that he loved her. He had told himself to wait. Wait for the perfect moment in the restaurant tomorrow. Never knowing that he would miss his chance forever.

"See you in bed as promised." He had smiled looking back with a smirk as Hallie walked back into the clinic a smile on her face as well.

How much their last words would mean for his entire life...

_CFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFC FCFCCFCFCFC_

As the address of the call was patched through Casey could hear his heart beating in his ears. The adrenaline was kicking in hard leaving him at edge during the whole ride. As he spotted her car in front of the clinic he couldn't think straight.

"Oh my god." He had mumbled before hopping out of the truck.

He had moved right into action. The fire was bad. It was more than bad. Nearly the whole building was on fire.

A police officer was inside. He was trying to reach a woman.

Hallie was not outside.

He had to find her.

It was his job.

He was saving people everyday.

That was the reason why he did this job.

He had recognized in the corner of his eye that Severide had gotten into action as soon as the truck had come to a hold as well. He knew that he would have his back on this one, that he wouldn't leave him alone even if it would mean that he had to jeopardize his own life and right now Casey himself was willing to risk everything just to get Hallie out of this burning hell.  
Casey stormed into the building feeling the presence of Severide right behind him. He scanned the room. None of the people on the ground was Hallie so he had continued his search, even if it meant that he had to get further into the burning building.

"Get them out I will stay with Casey." He heard the muffled voice of Severide shouting to his team. Right now he was not able to give any orders. He was not able to think. He would have stormed into the building only in his boxers, like they had joked in the morning, only to get Hallie out of here save. For Casey it didn't matter if the building was unstable at this moment. And then he spotted her in the cage where they stored their medication. He could see the flames longing for her but he didn't stop for a second. He needed to get her out of there and fast.

He heard Chief Bodens call to get out of the building but for him it diedn't matter. He would not leave without her even if he would die in here. At least they would die together. He made eye contact with Severide just for a second and knew that he was going to stay as well. They both worked on the door and Casey got every energy in his body into his kicks before they switched to the ax, working together like they had done so many time before. He needed to get in there. His leg was hurting. He could see the unstable ceiling on fire right above them. On every other call he had begged away. As the door finally gave way he stumbled forward to reach out for Hallie, not letting her image sink into his mind. Her right side was badly burned but he couldn't take care of that now. He got her up, tugged her away from the flames that where so badly longing for her.

As the explosion went off he crashed to the ground, protecting Hallie while he could feel Severide above him. He was protecting him in this vulnerable state and it was Severide who got them out of there. He couldn't concentrate on a way out. He could only hold onto Hallie's lifeless body.

Dawson and Shay where already waiting outside and Casey didn't wait a second to strip down his breathing apparatus and get into the ambulance. He felt like his beating heart was ripped out of his chest as he spotted the flat line on the monitor. Hallie wasn't breathing. Her heart wasn't beating. But he couldn't let her go. He couldn't lose her again. So he got into action and started compressions.

"Breath baby, come on breath!"

He had begged her, trying his best to keep his emotions under control. Everything was going to be alright. They just got each other back. Everything had to be alright. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her.

She couldn't leave him.

Not now.

Not like this.

Not from a fire.

Not under his call.

"Come on breath girl!"

Hallie was rushed into the clinic while he followed nearly automatically. There where great doctors working in this hospital. He knew many of them. They all where Hallie's colleges so they would be able to help her.

During the hours of waiting Casey hadn't said a word. Nobody had. He could feel Severides gaze on him. He could feel his comforting presence but right now all he could think about was the plan he had for the evening. He would ask her again. She had to pull through. He couldn't loose her another time.  
Casey tried everything to keep his emotions under control, taking deep breaths of air when he felt the tears burning in his eyes again dangerously near to roll down his face. He sniffled as silently as possible meeting Severides gaze just for a second. She was going to be alright.

As the doctors came out of the room he made his way towards them slowly, still dressed in full gear. He needed to hear that she was going to be alright.

"Mister Casey I am very sorry, there was nothing we could have done."

The doctor said in a low voice and Casey could feel his knees buckling. He wasn't able to keep his feelings under control any longer. The tears where streaming down his face now uncontrollable and he sobbed loudly, nearly screaming from the pain he was feeling. The doctor cached him, holding him upright, comforting him in this moment of unbelievable pain but just a few seconds later he could feel other arms wrapping around him, leading him softly away from the doctor and into a much stronger, much more comforting hug. It was Severide.

"Please follow me, you can take a seat in here." The doctor had said directed at Severide who had guided him to a calm room. One hand on his back, on around his waist, clearly afraid that he was going to fall.

Casey couldn't stop the tears from falling. After everything they had been through. After everything he had been through how could this happen? Why Hallie?

Why?

Severide helped Casey gently down on the seat watching with sorrow as Casey continued to stare blankly on the floor, tears still flooding down his cheeks while his whole body was shaking badly. "Mister Casey?" The doctor asked without getting any response. "Matt."Kelly tried to step in, still nothing. "I will give him something for the night, than you can take him home." The doctor said before heading out of the room to get a syringe.

Severide watched his friend silently, brushing his own tears away angrily. He could not let his own feelings sink in now. Casey needed him now. Maybe more than ever.

Casey didn't even flinch as the doctor injected the needle. With a nod the doctor let Severide know that he could take Casey home now. Gently Severide grabbed him under his arms and helped him to stand up. Casey didn't protest. He didn't react in any way. "I am taking you home now." Severide explained before he started to walk out of the room slowly. He could feel Casey's weight in his arm, he was leaning against his side. "I got you." Severide assured walking down the corridor where everyone was still standing, clearly troubled by the events.

"Matt.", Chief Boden said, but still there was no reaction from Casey. His head was hanging low. Boden made eye contact with Severide who just shook his head before they continued their walk towards a cab. Severide gently lowered Casey into the back seat, helping him to get his legs him and even fixing his seat belt while Casey stared blankly at his hands. There was some blood on it. Just minor. He hadn't recognized it before. How could she be dead when there had been no blood.

As the cab stopped in front of Casey's house Severide helped him out, gently guiding him inside and up to his bedroom. "Look Casey, what about taking a shower? Maybe it will be good before you are heading to bed?" Kelly said but there was no reaction visible. "You know what? I will get a cloth and we will do it right here? What about that?" Severide asked before walking into Casey's bathroom. He brushed his hand through his face. He had never seen Casey like that. He had never seen anybody like this.

It took Severide a while to find everything he needed before he made his way back to Casey's bedroom, just to find Casey in the same position as before.

"Hey I got everything we will need to get you a little cleaned up. What about getting your shirt off so we can start?" Severide asked still hoping for any reaction. As he got nothing Severide gently helped Casey out of his shirt before starting to clean his upper body and his face gently. He felt awful just for a second but he knew deep down inside that Casey wouldn't hesitate for a second, that he would do the same for him.

"Okay man, I think we can let you go to sleep now." Severide said after helping Casey out of his boots and trousers. Without a word Casey laid back and Severide covert his body with the blanket. "I will stay here. I am just downstairs. If you need anything just call out okay, I am here." Severide said before getting up.

As he made his way downstairs Severide couldn't hold his own tears back from falling. Hallie had been a friend of him too. They had shared so much time together as he and Casey where like brothers even if it felt like a million years ago.

How could he help Casey pull through this?

In the middle of the night Severide woke up due to a loud scream from upstairs. He was on his heels in no second running up the stairs to Casey's bedroom just to find the bed empty. He could hear Casey throwing up heavily in the bathroom so he waited patiently for him to return. After about 10 minutes of silence Severide knocked on the bathroom door.

"Casey? Just checking in. You alright?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"Casey?" He asked again as he was only meet by silence.

"I am coming in now." He said before pushing the bathroom door open, just to find Casey on the floor leaning against his bathing tube, head on his arms, which where resting on his legs and crying his heart out. Severide had to fight hard not to cry on his own as he spotted his best friend in so much pain. He got to the floor as well beside Casey and gently laid a hand on his friends shoulder. What else could he do?

There where no words he could offer to help the pain go away.

Hallie was dead and he couldn't bring her back.

"We should have gotten there faster."

"No Casey don't even go there!"

"I should have saved her!"

"There was nothing you could have done. She was dead as we found her."

"Why Hallie?" Casey cried his voice breaking.

"Why in a fire?"

"I don't know."

"She died under MY CALL!" Casey screamed crashing his hand hard against his toilette not even flinching at the pain it caused him.

"She didn't die under your call, she died because of a fire. Casey please, you have to stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't do anything about. It was not your fault, you did everything you could. We did everything we could have done but she was gone Casey." Severide said with a strong voice.

He couldn't tell how much time they had spent in silence just sitting on the floor in the bathroom. It was already morning as the ringing of Casey's phone interrupted their silence but Casey didn't even move. It didn't take long before Severide's phone began ringing in his pocket.

"Maybe it's important." Severide said as he slowly got up to get his phone.

"There is nothing important anymore." Casey said not even looking up.

"Severide. Hey Chief. Yeah I am still with him. Not to good. What? Say again. Oh damn it. Yeah I will tell him. Yeah. I don't know. Will talk later. Bye."

Severide looked down at Casey inhaling deeply. How should he tell him what he just discovered? "Casey we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Chief Boden just called."

"Yeah I recognized that."

"Police just informed him. Hallie was hit on the head before the fire started."

"What?" Casey nearly screamed getting to his feet in no time.

"At the moment they think that the fire wasn't an accident but the investigation is just starting this morning." Severide continued watching as Casey's body stiffens.

"Do they know who did this?"

"Chief didn't say anything."

"I will find this bastard!" Casey said storming out of the bathroom while Severide closed his eyes. This was even worse than he had imagined. He knew that nothing could stop Casey right now.

The only thing on his mind right now was REVENGE...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

So tell me what you think and if I should continued with next weeks episode? I will only continue if you guys are interested.


End file.
